short stories for wwe
by Angel Leon Rose
Summary: some short stories with a few of my own characters in them I don't own anything to do with wwe I wish I did cause I would have gotten rid of of some people lol


You Found Me

Angel sighed she was sat with her friends in the canteen at Madison Square Gardens "what's wrong Angel you seem down" Roza said her Carolina accent present in her voice Angel looked at her friend "it's just that, nah don't matter Roza" Roza looked sceptical at Angel, flipping her black and red hair back Roza gave Angel a look "yeah right girl what's wrong tell me" Angel sighed again and rested her head on her folded arms that lay on the table in front of them, the other occupants at the table looked at the two "Roza she's been like it for a week now" a young women with black hair and sparkling green eyes said Roza looked over at the young women "really Crysta?" the women Crysta nodded. Roza looked at the other girls around them to confirm what Crysta had said meanwhile Angel kept her head down till she heard foot steps approaching the table.

Angel looked up as a group of superstars walked over to their table "Angel are you all right you look pale?" a tall tanned man said, Angel looked at his tattooed arms quickly then nodded "just a headache is all Randy no need to worry" the tall man Randy nodded and looked at the other girls at the table smirking when he caught Crysta looking at Kai from across the room "so ladies how about a one or all of you valet for us tonight" Cody Rhodes said Roza scoffed "as if Runnels" Cody glared at Roza and looked at Ashlyn who was playing with her now blue hair "no thanks Cody" Cody turned to the remaining women at the table "Alexandria?" Alexandria looked over at the three men Randy, Cody and Teddy (Legacy) "well um-mm the thing is..." Angel cut her off "if I valet for you for tonight will you stop talking Cody" Teddy sniggered as Cody blushed bright red while Randy smirked.

Later on that night

Legacy stood back stage waiting for Angel, "where is she?" Teddy said as he watched Randy pace, Cody sat on one of the boxes near by talking to some stage hand Randy continued pacing "you looked stressed Orton" Randy looked up and saw Angel in a short skirt and a low cut top with boots on "where have you been?" Angel smiled "talking to your opponent and his valet" Randy's eyebrows furrowed "how do you know who that is even we don't know" Angel walked over to Randy and placed her finger tip to his chest "I know things you and you lackeys don't" Angel walked towards the stage followed by legacy.

Once they were in the ring the ring announcer introduced them then their opponent "On his way to the ring from Dubai accompanied by Maryse it's KUZZY". The crowd loved the match they were teetering on the edge of their seats but in the end Kuzzy won the match, the crowd cheered in his victory. Legacy walked up the ramp to go backstage with Angel who was smirking all the way, once they were back stage Randy started to shout at Cody and Teddy "what was that all about you were supposed to have me back" Randy seethed Angel stood off to the side watching Randy's muscles contort as his rage filtered though his body. After a few minutes of Randy shouting at his team mates Angel stepped over to Randy placing her fingers to his chest again, Angel felt his heart skip a beat smiling she calmly said "Randy there are other matches don't get angry over this one, how about this if you keep you cool now I'll valet for you again okay" Randy involuntary nodded causing Angel to smile more showing a sort of cheeky grin "okay well I have to get back for the girls" Angel placed a light kiss to Randy's cheek before walking past him and to her locker room.

Time passed and it was Monday again all the superstars and divas were sat in the canteen of the arena they were using that night Angel sat with her friends again like they always do except Roza was missing. Roza ran in the canteen an over to the girls "guess what girls?" Roza said a bit out of breath "what Roza? They asked in unison "Angel, Orton likes you, like, like-like you" Angle blushed a bit then said "yeah oh and guess who are going out now?" Roza ignored the fact Angel brushed her news off and sat down "okay tell me" Angel started going on about a conversation she had with Maryse earlier that week "so yeah she told me her and Kuzzy are dating" the girls smiled "congrats to them" Lilia said the girls nodded. The small group went on about who they were dating now everyone was going out with someone apart from Angel.

Angel walked to Legacy's locker room she had finished her lunch with the girls from what they all said Roza was dating Tala, Crysta and Kai, Ashlyn and Ian, Lilia and Spencer and Alexandria is with John Cena. Angel was happy for her friends and glad they were happy. As Angel neared her destination she noticed the door was open a bit. Angel was never one to spy but she had a quick look in the room and saw Randy and Eve Torres kissing Eve was leaning against Randy's chest, Angel noticed his eyes were open and they were gazing at each other. Angel turned and ran from the locker room.

Randy and Eve pulled away from each other and the camera stopped rolling "thanks guys we will put it in tonight's show "Randy nodded as he left the room to search for Angel, he wondered why she had run away from the locker room. He searched the backstage area running into a few superstars and divas along the way he spotted Alexandria and John Cena an walked over to them the two were talking "hey sorry to interrupt but have your seen Angel?" John said "yeah, she's tall, has copper gold hair, blue eyes and" Randy cut him off "don't fuck about Cena where is she" Alexandria looked at Randy "I haven't seen her since lunch why what happened is she okay?" Randy shrugged and walked away from the pair before he punched Cena.

Randy turned another corner his chest hurt for some reason and he was worried about Angel (what is going on with me why do I care about some valet) then he realised something. "ORTON" a voice shouted from behind him, Randy turned and saw Angel's friends they ran over "where's Angel?, Alexandria told us you were asking, what happened to her?" Randy sighed and explained what had happened Roza sighed "damn she must have thought I lie after saying you liked her this afternoon"

Randy and Angel's friends looked around the arena again for Angel but couldn't find her, Roza even tried to phone her but she wouldn't answer as the group rounded another corner they saw Kuzzy and Maryse with Angel. Who was crying Roza and the girls ran over to them while Randy stayed back not wanting to face Angel yet. "Angel oh ma god where have you been?"Lilia asked as she wrapped her arms around Angel's shaking form.

After a while Angel had calmed down that's when she saw Randy standing down the corridor everyone touched Angel's shoulder and walked away from the two, Randy walked down the corridor towards Angel "look about earlier" Angel cut him off "I know Maryse told me" Randy nodded "I looked everywhere for you I wanted to apologise" Angel wiped her cheeks Randy took a hold of her face "I guess I should be saying I found you huh"Angel smiled "I guess you did" Randy leaned forward and placed a light kiss on Angel's lips.

From then on things got better for the couples they gained a lot of respect and attention in the wwe Kuzzy went on to become the new wwe champion after beating John Cena at wrestle mania, Randy became the new heavy weight champion the same night as well as Angel who became the new divas champion. Nothing could go wrong for them.

Is this a dream?  
If it is  
Please don't wake me from this high  
I'd become comfortably numb  
Until you opened up my eyes  
To what it's like  
When everything's right  
I can't believe

You found me  
When no one else was looking'  
How did you know just where I would be?  
Yeah, you broke through  
All of my confusion  
The ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
You found me  
You found me

So, here we are  
That's pretty far  
When you think of where we've been  
No going back  
I'm fading out  
All that has faded me within  
You're by my side  
Now everything's fine  
I can't believe

You found me  
When no one else was looking'  
How did you know just where I would be?  
Yeah, you broke through  
All of my confusion  
The ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
You found me  
You found me

And I was hiding  
'Till you came along And showed me where I belong You found me When no one else was looking'  
How did you know?  
How did you know?

You found me  
When no one else was looking'  
How did you know just where I would be?  
Yeah, you broke through  
All of my confusion  
The ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
You found me

(You found me)  
(When no one else was looking')  
You found me  
(How did you know just where I would be?)  
You broke through  
All of my confusion  
The ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
The good and the bad  
And the things in between  
You found me  
You found me


End file.
